a little gift
by N.K overworkedslacker
Summary: ok. this is my first fic. Although i'm posting this i'm actually the co-writer as Bernathrix is too lazy to load this. anyway it's a one-shot of naruto and hinata and the first kiss they shared. i know it's lame but cut me some slack here. PEACE N.K RAW


**Author's Note: Haha… Thanks for coming to read this first ever fan-fic of mine! kinda dragged me into this… Okay, I dragged him into this. Anyway, he's the co-author, and I hope you enjoy the fan-fic.**

**Co-Author's Note: All reviews are accepted, including flames, 'cos we want to know **

**What's wrong with our fan-fic as this is our first!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All fictional characters and the Naruto logo belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… I think…**

* * *

**CHAPTER THE FIRST**

**FIRST CHANCE**

A lonely 16 year old spiky blonde haired boy paces up and down the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village Market, as the sun is about to set, filling the skies with a crimson flair. The day is winding down as fathers return home for dinner and kids stop playing on the streets. A little here and there, shops are beginning to close, barely leaving any sign that they were still in use. The boy paces faster, turning his head left and right, as if looking for something… anything. But not just anything, though. Something that was nice. Beautiful in fact. But not too overdone, lest it'd be too expensive.

Up, down, up down. What? Just what could he buy? A few shops left now, not much choice. It felt kinda weird though. Buying a gift for a girl. If he'd even thought about what they like. But this year was different. Somewhat special. He knew she liked him. All this while playing dumb. It was really obvious! Any idiot could figure it out. Wait, scratch that. Even Naruto could figure it out.

It was that faithful day. That single day when he found out. Some time long ago, but somewhere deep in his mind. He just had to stretch a little bit to remember. Memories. He used to hate them all. It was all about pain, suffering. Somehow about being a social outcast. How? Why? Maybe waiting was wasting for people like him. Maybe that was why he had friends now. Kakashi-sensei. Sakura… Sasuke. Somehow, someway, he still regarded him as a friend, blaming himself that Sasuke had to turn out like this. But he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. Memories. Deep in thought, a word flashed across his mind. _Hinata. _Thinking about her made him calmer. Her shyness, her blush. Everything. Every single detail painted with full colour. It was coming back to him now. He got into Tsunade's room, a strange girl with bangs and those eyes. He couldn't forget. Not this memory.

"Naruto. I'm glad you're here," said Tsunade.

"Heehee. A ninja can't possibly turn down a mission, can he?" A quick retort from Naruto.

"There you go again. Don't get too cocky. Anyway, this is a simple one."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You have to track this guy. Capture him without harming him," Tsunade slid a photograph across the table. "His name's Yurihito Kawanabi"

Naruto picks the photo up. Green hair combed downwards. Slanty eyes. A scar to the right cheek.

"He's been smuggling weapons to the Hidden Sand Village, lately. And the Kazekage is hiring Leaf Village shinobi for that."

"Hidden Sand Village?! It's dangerous to go there without Kakashi-sensei! It's where that creepy sand controlling guy came from right? You don't think this is a trap?!"

"Sigh… There you go again, Naruto. That's why we have a member of the Hyuuga clan joining you for this."

"Huh? Is it Neji?"

"Umm… I-I'll be w-working with you o-on this mission."

Naruto turns to see a girl. Short bangs, dilated pupil, if there was any. No eye-contact. Just fiddling with her fingers…

That was the first time he saw Hinata. He had ignored her because he couldn't bear to break her heart and tell her he didn't love her. He still was in 'love' with Sakura but after going away for about 2 and a half years with Jiraiya and then coming back he realised he didn't love Sakura anymore. Sure he liked her and treated her like the sister he never had, but he never did and never will love Sakura as he does Hinata now. He was walking in a more relaxed manner now, but still looking around. A smile broke through his face he had found the perfect gift for her.

It was really memorable, that day. Who'd knew that she would fall in love with a loser, like him? _Well, not anymore. _Hmph. A little chuckle there. Two lovers sat at a nearby bench by the seaside, staring into the horizon. For Hinata's birthday Naruto had brought her on what Hinata thought was her 'best day ever'. Not because of where Naruto brought her but because it was spent with _**Naruto-kun**_ her Naruto-kun though they had been dating for about 5 months now contact was at a bare minimum and kissing? Hah u wish because of Hinata's father and him going on with the whole 'no boy is good enough for my daughter' thing. '_You know?' _Naruto thought. '_Playing dumb is not as bad as it seems._ But this would be his first chance. His first hint to her that he liked too. _Well, better not let it go to waste!'_

And with that thought Naruto smashed his lips against her's. Surprised by the sudden warmth on her lips, Hinata let out a small 'eep' before realising what was happening and melted into the kiss. During the kiss Naruto had stopped thinking and just savoured the warmth of _her _lips, as they broke apart Naruto just stared into those lavender eyes he loved so much, in them he could see that Hinata was shocked by his actions but another thing he saw was nothing but love for him. To make things official Naruto got off the bench and knelt down in front of Hinata and held her hand, and Hinata would never forget those six words "Hinata-hime will you be my girlfriend". Naruto got his answer immediately as Hinata tackled him to the ground "yes Naruto-kun, I will be your girlfriend!". Hearing that Naruto jumped up and let out a loud whoop of joy. Although he knew what the answer would be, he couldn't help but feel pure joy at the moment as the most beautiful girl in the whole of konoha is his girlfriend. They shared another kiss and only broke apart when the need for air became critical. As Naruto was gasping for air he remembered something, "oh Hinata-hime."Naruto said "yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied "happy birthday" Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace that had a heart shape locket in the middle. When she opened it up she saw a photo of Naruto and her on their first date and on the back was the engraftment of their initials .For the next ten minutes or so the new couple enjoyed the sunset and each other company lying down on the beach. Soon it will be tomorrow and with a new day comes new possibilities.

* * *

**Author's End Note: Okay, that was surprisingly short… Well, considering that I took like… five hours writing it, I would expect the story to be finished in like… an hour? *Sigh* Well, this IS my first fan-fic. Probably, the next time I write, it'll take about a week… Unless I'm busy in school. Well, whatever! I had a fun time writing this story and I'm looking forward to doing more. N.K RAWKS: since this was a one shot there was not much for me to write so I did the kiss scene. Hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!**

**Gambatte!**

**Bernathrix & N.K RAWKS**


End file.
